Little Help
Reminder: Crash boomer x gave me permission to use his character Chompy. (One day, the pups were at the park playing tag, and Noah was it) Noah: Tag! You're it Marshall! Marshall: Okay, I'm coming to get you Noah! Chase: Hey Marshall! Over here! Marshall: This time, I'm gonna get you Chase!I (Then, Ryder gets a call from Tuck and Ella) Ryder: Hey Tuck and Ella, what's up? Ella: Hey Ryder, our brother is stuck in a tree! Ryder: First question, you have another brother? Second, how did he get in a tree? Tuck: He just climbed the tree for some reason. Ryder: Alright, we're on our way, No pup is too high, No pup is too small. (Ryder calls the pups) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (While they were entering the lookout, Marshall gets stuck in the elevator door) Marshall: Uh, pups, a little help? (The pups pull Marshall out of the elevator door) Marshall: Thanks. (All the pups laugh) (They go up and transform into their uniforms, then, they jump out the elevator) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Thanks for hustling over pups. Tuck and Ella called and said their brother got stuck in a tree! Noah: They have another brother? Ryder: Yes, and we're gonna save him. So for this mission I need (Ryder swipes to Marshall's badge) Ryder: Marshall, I need you to use your ladder to get the pup down from the tree. Marshall: I'm fired up! (Ryder swipes to Chase's badge) Ryder: And Chase, I need you to use your net in case he falls. Chase: Chase is on the Case! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a Roll! (All the pups howl) (Marshall and Chase slide down the slide and hop into their vehicles) (Then, Ryder, Marshall , and Chase race to Tuck and Ella's location) (When they arrived) Ryder: Hey pups, Woah! That's a big tree! Ella: And a tall one! Ryder: Marshall, use your ladder. Marshall: Ruff, Ladder! (Marshall raises his ladder to the tree) Marshall: Hey there little pup, I'm here to save you. (The pup was worried to come to Marshall) Marshall: I know! You want a pup treat? (The pup really wanted the pup treat, so he took it and Marshall fell down his ladder) Marshall: I'm okay! Ryder: Chase, deploy your net. Chase: Ruff, net! (Chase deploys his net) Ryder: Okay pup, it's safe to jump down (The pup jumps onto the net) Tuck: Thanks for saving him Ryder. Ella: Also, his name is Chompy! Ryder: It's nice to meet you Chompy. I'm Ryder, and this is Marshall and Chase. Tuck: Chompy can't speak. Ryder: Oh. Marshall: How about we let him take a tour of the lookout? Ella: That sounds like a great idea! (The pups headed back to the lookout with Chompy) Ella: Chompy, this is the lookout. This is where Ryder and the pups do missions. Tuck: I think he likes the lookout! Marshall: That's great! Ryder: Let's go inside. (When they went inside) Ryder: On the right you'll see the lounge area. Marshall: That's where we play Pup Pup Boogie! Chase: On the left is the snack area. (With the other pups) Noah: And that's how I became a robo-pup Skye: I never knew you was actually made and not born. Noah: Well my parents adopted me. Rubble: Hey, I think I hear somebody. Noah: You mean Ryder, Marshall, Chase , Tuck and Ella, and another pup coming up the elevator? Zuma: Dude, how'd you know? Noah: I could sense stuff. Ryder: Hey pups, we have visitors! Pups: Tuck, Ella! Noah: Who's the next pup? Tuck: This is Chompy. Chompy, These pups are Zuma, Rubble, Skye, and Noah. I'm sure you know Rocky. Rocky: Hey Chompy, it's nice to see you again! Noah: Wait, why isn't he answering? Ryder: He can't speak. Noah: Oh! Skye: He looks the same size as me. Ella: He is. (Then, the pups heard his stomach growl) Tuck: Maybe from this tour he's probably hungry. Noah: I'll go get him something to eat. (When Noah came back with the food) Noah: Here you go Chompy. (Then Chompy eats the food) Marshall: Wow, he really was hungry. Zuma: When he's finished eating, how about we play some Pup Pup Boogie? Ella: Sure! (Later) "Cue Pup Pup Boogie music" Ryder: First up is Zuma vs. Chompy! (It turns out that Chompy is actually pretty good at Pup Pup Boogie) Zuma: Wow Chompy, you're good at this! (After that) Ryder: And the winner is Chompy! Zuma: Great job Chompy! Ella: Its nice to hang out with you for once Ryder. Ryder: No problem, If Chompy is ever in trouble again, just Yelp for Help Rubble: I have a great idea! Should he live with us? Tuck: That sounds great! Since he likes the lookout, we'll stay with him. Ryder: Okay, Noah, Rubble, Rocky, it's time for a new mission, let's build a pup house for Chompy! Rubble: Rubble on the Double Noah: This Robo-Pup's gonna rock this build! Rocky: Green means go! (Ryder, Noah, Rubble, and Rocky get to work on the pup house) (When they finished) Ella: Wow, this puphouse looks great! Noah: It actually does. Tuck: Chompy thinks it looks great. (Chompy goes to sleep in the puphouse) Skye: He must be really tired. Ryder: Hey Tuck and Ella, do you have a pup house of your own? Tuck: You bet Tuck and Ella: Ruff, puphouse mode! (Their vehicles turn into a puphouse) Rocky: Wow, that's cool! Ryder: It is. Wow, it's almost night time already? Noah: We should probably head to bed Tuck and Ella: Agreed. Ryder: (Yawns) Goodnight pups. Pups: Goodnight Ryder. (Then, all the pups go to sleep) Shout out goes to Crash boomer x for letting me use his character. Category:Chompy